


Tether (art entry)

by helicases, super



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26528194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helicases/pseuds/helicases, https://archiveofourown.org/users/super/pseuds/super
Summary: "The dead, after all, do not walk backwards but they do walk behind us. They have no lungs and cannot call out but would love for us to turn around. They are victims of love, many of them.”Wonwoo finds Chan time and time again.a Chanfest art entry. companion piece to helicases'sTether.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Chan | Dino
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: A Sip of Summer Wine





	Tether (art entry)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agonies (Hyb)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyb/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tether](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537212) by [helicases](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helicases/pseuds/helicases), [super](https://archiveofourown.org/users/super/pseuds/super). 



**Author's Note:**

> you can view the ridiculously hi-res version [here](https://twitter.com/decoydang/status/1306971247243190273?s=20) ♡

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Tether](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537212) by [helicases](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helicases/pseuds/helicases), [super](https://archiveofourown.org/users/super/pseuds/super)




End file.
